This invention relates to thermostats, and more particularly to an improved temperature sensing bridge circuit for use in thermostats which automatically alter the set point to provide heat set back and cooling set up.
Thermostats for controlling both heating and cooling are well known in the art. Also well known are energy conserving thermostats which automatically change the set point in order to lower the temperature set point at night during the heating season and raise it during the day during the cooling season. Prior art thermostats typically use separate controls for heat set back and cooling set up.